


First Week (or oh, shit the teachers can read the chat)

by Safe_urself_kill_em_all



Series: Locked in [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Based on a True Story, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, F/M, HP References, Hux needs help, Marriage, Nutella makes a cameo, Online Classes, Quarantine, Slice of Life, and a raise, mild jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safe_urself_kill_em_all/pseuds/Safe_urself_kill_em_all
Summary: Rey loves the class chat because kids nowadays write shit before they know who is reading it. Ben hates it because everybody loves his wife and have no remarks on saying so.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Locked in [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739095
Comments: 3
Kudos: 115





	First Week (or oh, shit the teachers can read the chat)

**Author's Note:**

> It sounds like a joke but actually a lot of things in here happened since online classes went on.  
> ps: if by any chance any of my teachers is reading this, I'm so sorry  
> ps2: I forgot to mention that English is not my first language and I still don't know what a beta is so any and all mistakes are fully mine!

First introductions were kinda hard when you couldn’t see the faces of the new students. Rey hated it back then when her own teachers would make her stand up and ask her what was her name and where she was from and, the worst of all, why had she chosen to study what she did. So that’s why she never made her own students do it. What she did this time, though, was ask them to turn on their cameras. Which was worse in a sense. They would probably hate her but she hated talking to a faceless voice. Which lead us to the time present. 

“Guys, you’ll probably hate me for this but I need for you to turn on your cameras. I want to make sure you are all present and learning, please” she requested, the embarrassed flush slightly coloring her cheeks which was noticeable on the small moving picture of her on her screen. 

There was a small notification at the bottom of her screen. She blinked before blushing.

_“OMG professor kenobi is so cute”_

_“I’m turning on my camera just to not see her disappointed”_

_“hot”_

_“she is gorgeous”_

_“she could tell me to jump off a bridge and i would do it”_

Rey smiled at the screen, even with the awkward silence of the wait. She would say nothing about the comments. One by one the students began to appear in her screen. They were mostly young people and many still wore that baby face that was so hard to age into. She found she quite liked her bunch and couldn’t wait to make a good architect out of them. 

_“I think I’m in love”_

_“I’m never missing one class”_

_“teach me all your wisdom”_

_“This is my favorite class and it hasn’t even started yet”_

“Alright, I think most of us are here so let’s begin” she took a deep breath and went into what Ben called it her “teaching-mother-mode” before starting her lecture. He was always saying she was babying the kids too much and that she should be more harsh on them before they disrespect her and lost control altogether of them since they were adults and not high school kids anymore. She would usually reply that a great deal of her students passed with good grades and without a single tear from them. Besides, when she was still a freshman herself she had wished at least one of her professors wouldn’t treat them like they didn’t give a shit if they learned or not.

“ _Love her accent”_

_“OMG she’s british”_

_“She’s so good at this”_

_“Favorite teacher so far”_

_“What books do you recommend reading?”_

The last question woke her up from her intense lecture. 

“Oh right. Guys if you have any questions you can raise your hand with this apparently? so you can do that or send me a message and I will answer it as best as I can” she munched over the other option which could be problematic but would work “and… well if by any chance I’m not answering or can’t see the chat feel free to interrupt me and ask away. What’s important here is that you understand these concepts, alright?” 

_“Ok”_

_“ok”_

_“Crystal”_

_"Wait did she say see the chat?"_

_"OK"_

_"ok"_

_"Must be the DM thing"_

Even in the middle of the lecture there were messages popping up and she took a quick look before dismissing them since they weren’t questions. Her course was a long one so she decided to take a quick break in the middle of it. 

“Okay, how about we take a ten minute break? I know this is intense and really, this is not he way I wanted to teach this but for our safety we have to make do. So, let’s come back in five alright?” there was a collective nod from many of them and with a small smile she turned off her microphone and camera. She grabbed her empty mug and made her way to the kitchen. The living room was her domain for the day while Ben had the studio for himself. They decided to switch every few days because they both thought the other deserved a proper seat every once in a while. She was startled, however, to find Ben in the kitchen, eating a sandwich. 

“Don’t you have class right now?” she checked the clock to make sure of her statement. Her husband was never late to anything. Or skipped anything, really.

“Hux is taking over with artistics, I have to go back in like an hour for architectural drawing” he shrugged. 

“You left Armitage with sixty something kids?” She grabbed the sandwich from his hands and took a bite, frowning at the taste. A Nutella sandwich. Rey looked up at him accusingly and he sent her a guilty smile. His sweet tooth would give him cavities one day if she didn't take care of him.

“Sixty four actually. He will be fine” he waved off and handed her the jar of Nutella and a spoon. Ben was a smart man, if he was going down, she would go down with him. She sighed dramatically and took a spoonful, licking the sweet substance little by little. She left her mug on the sink and walked back to her computer, half full spoon in hand. She still had five minutes left. Ben attempted to follow her but his phone buzzed from the counter. 

**From: Ginger Asshole**

_You twat, I need your scary face to keep them quiet. Get online ASAP._

Ben rolled his eyes and parted the sandwich in half. He leaped to where his wife was just getting comfortable on the couch and deposited the small piece of sandwich on her hands. 

"Have to go, Hux is in trouble. See you at dinner!" he pecked her cheek just before rushing upstairs. Faintly he could hear Rey yell something among the lines of "told you!" 

* * *

"They kept calling him Bill Weasley. It was so funny" Ben commented later while they were having dinner. 

"Who?" Asked Han, who was sitting just in front of the young couple. 

"It's from a book. You wouldn't understand" added Ben with a shrug. Han opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by Rey, who sensed trouble was on the way.

"Have they been complimenting you too?" Ben stopped midbite and nodded, ears turning a slight pink. 

"For a while. Someone mentioned my ears were cute too" Rey and Leia shared a laugh. 

"But they are!"

"Son, we love your ears" chirped Leia grabbing her glass of wine and making a toast motion to him before taking an elegant sip. 

"My kids won't shut up about my accent. Still don't. I don't know how are they so bold. I would be embarrassed" Rey went to take a sip of her own glass. Ben watched her and waited for her to finish before speaking. 

"They don't know we can see the chat" Rey snorted a laugh. Yes, if she were drinking something she would have probably choked. 

"No way! I thought they were just messing around with me!" 

"Hux and I were planning on starting with that in tomorrow's class, actually"

"Oh now that will be fun to watch. Can we watch?" Asked Leia, equally amused by their situation. Han huffed a laugh, any offense forgotten.

"We can show you the recorded class later if you want" 

* * *

Workshop class was looking forward to be an interesting thing when in quarantine. Rey was actually expecting for the platform to crash what with more than a hundred people about to get connected. Now, however, it was running smoothly since there were only like ten teachers. Luke, tech savvy as he was and the boss, would be the one to give most of the class and then would divide the students in smaller groups for project review. It seemed simple and easy at first glance. 

Then they admitted the students in. The chat went wild. Again.

_“So many hot teachers”_

_“I love this school”_

_“OMG miss Kenobi is here!”_

_“lol you're embarrassing”_

Ben watched calmly from his place in the living room while Luke began greeting the students in that kid-friendly voice he hated so much. When he began presenting each of the professors he had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes. Their names were _right there_ and they would most likely never remember them.

“Be nice” he heard his wife call at thim. He subtly turned his head to the kitchen. She was sitting far away enough to not be heard by his microphone if he had it turned on but close enough to being able to work together without raising any suspicion. She was covering her mouth with her hands so no one would see her speaking. He mimicked her so he could reply.

“I didn’t say anything”

“I know you, Ben. Behave, please” she sent him a _look_ which confused his body. His body was interested while his brain said _be careful._ An insistent orange notification at the bottom of his screen called his attention. He opened up the chat. 

_“Geez that look was intense”_

_“Wanna have her looking at me like that”_

_“So hot”_

_“Wonder if she has kids”_

_“Please adopt me, miss”_

“We have the architect Ben Solo, too. He will be in charge of group D. Remember to check your groups according to your last name. Say hello, Ben” a little startled, the young Solo raised his hand awkwardly at the camera. 

“And last but not least, architect Rey Kenobi here will have the group C. You are really lucky to have her, guys. Be nice to her” Solo eyed the class chat wearily.

_“No prob”_

_“If anybody makes her sad you will fight me”_

_“Lucky bastards”_

_“I got the hot broody one”_

_“I have Bill Weasley”_

_“He is hot though”_

_“Everybody is hot for you Melissa”_

_“But they are”_

Ben couldn't help but feel a little jealous at the compliments towards his wife. Also rather intimidated. He didn’t have that way with words like many of the kids in this class. And they say romance is dead. 

_“I could see her face everyday and would never get tired of it”_ someone wrote. Ben smirked.

“You and I both, buddy” he mumbled to himself sighing like a lovesick fool. Which was stupid because they were married for gods’ sake! _They_ should be jealous of _him._ It was _him_ Rey had chosen. 

“They are kids, Ben” The man in question raised his vision to meet his father’s eyes from behind his computer. Ben checked to make sure he wasn’t needed and that his microphone was turned off before replying. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, dad” 

“Rey showed me her class from yesterday. I know you saw it too” 

“She showed me” Ben wasn't the controlling type. He was a jealous man, yes, but he would never demand anything of her she didn't give him willingly. That included her class recording. 

“I know. That would explain the noise coming from your room last night” Ben refused to meet his eyes while he felt his face and ears burn. He was sure his face now matched Hux’s hair. 

“What are you doing here, anyways?” he mumbled.

“I was going to take a nap and found you here, making that face you do when you are deep in thought” Ben frowned confused. Han smirked “You make a funny pout when you bite the inside of your cheek” Han sighed “Just take it easy, squirt” He leaned forward into his space. Ben had to make sure he didn’t appear in the camera “And give them hell” he whispered before raising back again with a grunt and leaving the room, probably to bother his mother before his nap. The younger Solo found himself smirking in his direction. 

In the screen, Luke had stopped explaining the syllabus and attempted to start the class. Ben took his chance. He cleared his throat. 

“Excuse me, Luke” He started. Luke stopped speaking a second later. 

“Yes, Ben. Anything you want to add?”

“Yes actually. I would like to let the students know that the chat in every session is meant for comments related to the class or for asking questions only” he finished with a serious face, his no-bulshit face.

“Yeah, guys. It certainly has been interesting to know what you think about us but it tends to be a lot distracting so let’s just tone it down for now” Ben had to refrain from raising his head at hearing Rey’s voice. Ben eyed the chat once again.

_“OMG”_

_“miss kenoby i’m so sorry”_

_“Professor Hux I apologize on behalf of my classmates for yesterday’s comments”_

_“lol”_

_“cringe”_

_“Professor Solo please don’t fail me”_

_“told you”_

_“We are very sorry”_

_“shut up you are slowing zoom with all your messages”_

_“We didn’t know”_

_“lol”_

“Besides my husband was getting jealous with all your compliments” Ben jerked in his seat. He hadn’t been expecting that last one. Huffs of laughter could be heard from his screen. He smirked in amusement. 

“Well, now that’s clear, let’s begin shall we?” Ben sighed at the prospect of finally being able to teach without being distracted by his student’s comments. 

That is until Luke clicked the wrong button and suddenly every microphone was on, which filled his living room with laughter and voices and so much noise. Rey and Ben, like one, facepalmed themselves.

“Oh shit” 

**Author's Note:**

> Eventually they had classes that day. Maybe.


End file.
